


Muted

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst arguing and being distracted by Dick, Jason is shot through the throat and loses his ability to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muted

“What were you thinking?!” screeched Dick, face beet red and swelling with anger, his face shoved close to Jason’s own angry face.

“What was I thinking? I was fucking thinking about how much of a scum bag he was.”

“You shot him in the neck in front of a bunch of people!”

“Those people have seen worse. They didn’t look too disappointed when he bled out.”

“You know the rules!”

Exasperated and furious, Jason yelled, arms waving around, “Rules?! Are you fucking kidding me? I don’t go by his rules anymore, don’t you know that?! They’re fucking pointless, stupid, and you know that I don’t abide by his goddamn rules! Fuck them and fuck–”

Everything was a blur next.

There was sharp crack, then all of a sudden Jason wasn’t yelling anymore. His voice was gone, the lenses of his domino widening in shock and pain as blood exploded from his neck. Everything was white hot pain, a blur of pavement as Jason collapsed on the roof, one hand pressed against his gushing neck, Dick screaming his name.

Nightwing’s face loomed over him, shock and panic written all over those pretty boy features. Jason tried to say something, but the only thing sounded was the gurgle of him choking on his own blood. He was going to die and he wouldn’t be able to tell Dick anything he wanted to tell him. Like how much he loved the idiot, or that he needed to make sure his motorcycle stayed in tune and polished. Jason couldn’t speak though, couldn’t even keep his eyes open.

 

Everything was out of focus, not feeling like reality at all. Jason floated in and out of consciousness, hearing the sugary voice of a nurse telling him everything was going to be okay. He tried to reply, to use his vocal cords and box, but nothing ever came out, and then he was asleep again.

The bullet that had pierced his neck hadn’t killed him because of the kevlar suit, but the kevlar hadn’t been thick enough to stop the bullet from entering his skin, lodging into his voice box and basically annihilating it. They thought he wouldn’t be able to pull through because of all the blood loss and damage to his throat, but Jason wasn’t just going to die again. After two weeks of being in a drug induced coma, the doctors slowly pulled him out of the coma, which was when everything was all blurry and confusing. Another three weeks passed before Jason was lucid enough to sit up and register what had happened. He had lost the ability to speak thanks to his broken voice box, and he could no longer eat certain foods he loved so much. And nearly three more months later, he was finally released from the hospital.

Ever since Jason woke up, Dick had been apologizing and wallowing in his guilt, feeling like everything that happened was his fault. If he just hadn’t started the argument, then they wouldn’t have been distracted. If they hadn’t been distracted, then they would have known there was a shooter around and been able to avoid what happened. Dick still was drowning in his guilt when he brought Jason home from the hospital, desperately trying to make up what he had done.

That night, when the two were sleeping in their bed, Dick spooning Jason. The elder thought Jason was asleep, and he nuzzled into Jason’s hair, murmuring quietly and mournfully, “I’m so sorry Little Wing. I’m so sorry.”

Jason had been awake, and heard every word. It was hard to adjust to having no voice, but goddamn, Dick was making it so much harder with all the guilt he was placing on himself. Jason never liked the fact Dick put so much on his shoulders. He wasn’t responsible for what happened in any sort of way, and it made Jason sad that Dick was so unhappy.

Rolling over to his other side to face Dick, he shook his head to say ‘No.’

“Oh. You’re awake still.”

A nod. Yes, he was still awake, hadn’t been able to fall asleep yet.

Dick sighed, looking down for a little before gazing back at Jason. “I meant what I said. I’m sorry, Jason.”

Another shake of his head, then Jason reaching for the notebook he carried around so he could write what he couldn’t say. He sat up and scrawled out on the paper and showed Dick.

‘It wasn’t your fault Dick. It was the sniper’s fault, no one else’s. Don’t blame yourself. Please stop.’

The vigilante read the message, tears brimming in his cobalt eyes. “Jay, that’s sweet but it was my fault. If I just hadn’t started the argument about-” He was cut off by Jason’s two fingers pinching his lips together. The muted man shook his head again, saying ‘no’ and ‘stop’ in that shake.

Dick tried to speak again, a mumbled “My fault,” getting pass his pinched lips. That only made the antihero pinch his lips harder, shaking his head again.

“But-”

Three fingers held his lips closed now, another shake of the head accompanying it. Dick tried again anyways, which just caused Jason to place his whole hand over his lips with yet another shake of his head. Their eyes locked, silent words passing through the silence intently. Tears welled up in Dick’s cobalt orbs, nearly brimming over. But he pushed them back, not wanting to cry.

Finally, Jason broke the stormy silence by scribbling out, ‘Not your fault. Don’t make me smack some sense into you.’

Dick chuckled at the last part, which died quickly. He sighed, pressing a kiss to Jason’s cheek. “Okay, if it makes you happy. I’ll try not to feel so… guilty.”

‘Good.’ Jason set the notebook and pen down on the floor, scooting closer to Dick to lean his forehead against Dick’s shoulder, arms wrapping around him. Dick returned the embrace, and the two feel asleep like that, both needing the comfort of each other’s touches.


End file.
